godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs
The Godfather Five Families Frequently Asked Questions by Razia __TOC__ Closed Beta FAQ *'How long does Closed Beta last?' Closed Beta begins on September 12th and will end on September 28th. *'Who gets to participate in the Closed Beta?' Players that register at Kabam.com during the Closed Beta period will be invited to participate in Closed Beta testing. *'How do I register for Kabam.com?' In order to gain access to the Closed Beta, first you must register at Kabam.com. You can create a new account by visiting the''' Kabam.com Registration Site. *'''Will I get to keep my Closed Beta character after testing ends? No. All Closed Beta characters and information will be wiped once Closed Beta ends. Major changes can occur between Closed Beta and Open Beta, and this wipe is to ensure a fair playing environment to all players once the game officially launches into Open Beta. *'Will the game be free to play during the Closed Beta?' The Godfather: Five Families will always be a free to play game, during Closed Beta, Open Beta, and beyond. There will be an option to spend money if you wish, however, during Closed Beta this will not be available. During the Closed Beta, we want everyone to have the chance to thoroughly test out the store and items, so all testers will be given a certain amount of Diamonds to spend. *'What do I do if I find a bug or glitch while playing?' During the Closed Beta period, we are constantly aiming to improve the stability and , please let us know. To submit a bug report, please visit the Bug Reporting Forums. *'What happens after Closed Beta?' Once Closed Beta ends, the game development team will be taking all the feedback gathered from the testers. The game will be unavailable at this point, as major changes can be made to any features and mechanics. Once everything is ready, the game will then go into an Open Beta period. *'When does the Open Beta begin?' It's open now!!!! Daily Diamonds FAQ THE FOLLOWING SECTION IS RELEVANT FOR THE CLOSED BETA ONLY! *'What are Diamonds?' Diamonds are the currency used to purchase store items during the Closed Beta period of the game. *'How do I earn Diamonds? ' If you are invited to participate in the Closed Beta, Diamonds will automatically be credited to your account on a daily basis for the duration of the testing period. *'How many Diamonds do I get per day? ' The amount of Diamonds credited to your account could change on a daily basis depending on the fluctuation in the game economy. We still have a bit of tweaking and adjusting to do, so please keep this in mind while playing. All players will be credited equally per day in order to maintain a fair Closed Beta experience. *'Why are you giving me Diamonds? ' Before The Godfather: Five Families is released into Open Beta, we want to make sure that the store and all items function properly and the economy is balanced. By giving every Closed Beta player Diamonds to use, we are inviting you all to test out the store and the various items available for purchase. *'What can I buy with these Diamonds? ' Absolutely anything in the store! There are lots of different items to choose from and they all have their own price. These items can do anything from help speed up the construction of a building to changing your character's name. Feel free to try out all the different items. *'Can I purchase more Diamonds? ' No, Diamonds can only be earned by participating in the Closed Beta. More Diamonds will automatically be credited to your account on a daily basis. *'Will my get to keep my Diamonds once Closed Beta ends? ' Unfortunately no. Diamonds are a currency used only during the Closed Beta period, and all character and gameplay data will be wiped once testing ends. *'Can I still buy items from the store after Closed Beta? ' Yep! When Open Beta begins, the store will return (along with some new items!). At this point, you will be able to purchase items by spending money by purchasing Kabam Gold. Crews FAQ *'What are Crews?' A Crew is a group of players that work together when playing The Godfather: Five Families. *'What are the advantages of joining a Crew?' Players that are in a Crew can station units in the Neighborhoods of other members to help bolster their defenses, and all members are allowed to participate in a special Crew chat. Depending on the ranking of your Crew, you can also earn special bonuses and perks to increase the production of Resources and Cash. *'How do I join a Crew?' If you are looking for a Crew to join, you can search through the available Crews for your Family by clicking on the Crew button in the main navigation bar. Once you decide which Crew you would like to join, send them an application! *'Can I apply to multiple Crews at once?' Yes, you can. However, you can only be a member in only one Crew at a time. *'How do I create a Crew?' If you wish to create your own Crew, click on the Crew button in the main navigation bar. Once you click on "Create a Crew", you can enter the name of your Crew and an optional description to let others know what your Crew is all about. *'I applied to join a Crew and nothing happened? What gives?' After you apply to become a member of a Crew, your application is then reviewed by the Boss of that Crew. At that point, the Boss can either accept or deny your membership. This process could take a couple days or longer, so please be patient. *'How many members can be in a Crew?' A Crew can have anywhere from 1 to 50 members. *'What are Crew Rankings?' All the Crews in a Family are ranked according to Respect. The more respect your Crew has, the higher rank it will be. The ranking of your Crew determines the bonuses and perks that your Crew gains to resource and Cash production. *'How can I contribute to the ranking of my Crew?' By earning Respect! You can contribute to the ranking of your Crew by attacking and defeating members of rival Families. *'Can I join a Crew from another Family?' No, you can only join a Crew that is in your Family. *'How do I leave a Crew?' To leave a Crew you are currently in, click on the "Resign" button in the Crew Screen. If you are currently the Boss of the Crew you are resigning from, the Boss title and leadership is then passed to an underboss. *'Can you gift Crew members?' No, you cannot transfer items from your inventory to other crew member's inventories. However, you can buy certain Store items for the entire crew. When purchased, the total Diamond price is subtracted from your account and one of each of the items is distributed to each crew member. Armory FAQ *'What are Armory Items?' Armory items are valuable pieces of equipment that give special bonuses when to your troop's Attack and Health stats when equipped. *'What kind of Armory Items are there?' Each Armory Item is characterized by Level and Class. There are a total of 10 Levels and 3 Classes (Bronze, Silver, Gold). An Armory Item with a higher level and/or Class will be more powerful than an Armory Item with a lower one. Each Armory Item will also fall into one of the following Types: Melee, Ranged, Clothing or Vehicle. *'How do I get Armory Items?' Every time you attack and defeat a Gang, Cityscape, or member of rival Families, you have a chance to obtain an Armory Item. The level of the Gang, Cityscape, or rival Family member will effect the type of item drops, for example a level 10 Gang has a chance to drop a level 10 Armory items. Bronze items will drop the most frequently and Gold items will drop less frequently. *'How do I equip the Armory Items I have?' To equip the Armory Items you have collected, click on the Armory building in your Estates. Click on an item you own and select 'Equip' to equip that item. Please note that if you equip an item of a Type you already have equipped, it will be replaced by the new item. *'How many Armory Items can I equip at once?' You can equip a total of 4 Armory Items at any one time, one from each Type (Melee, Ranged, Clothing, and Vehicle). *'How do I equip higher level Armory Items?' The level of Armory Items you can equip corresponds to the level of your Armory building. Upgrading this building will let you equip higher level Armory Items. *'What is a set bonus?' A set bonus is activated when you have all the Armory Items of a certain Level and Class equipped. Depending on the Class of items equipped, the set bonus will differ. Equipping Bronze items will give a boost to Resources, Silver will give a boost to Cash and Resources, and Gold will give a boost to Respect gained. *'What do I do with extra Armory Items?' If you have extra Armory Items that you do not wish to use, you can sell them for extra Cash. Combat FAQ *'I want to attack something! What can I attack?' When clicking on City View, you can take a look at the whole city-- and everything there is to attack. There are three different types of tiles that you can attack: Gangs, Cityscapes and rival Families (player cities). *'What can I earn from attacking?' Different types of tiles will earn you different rewards and loot when defeated. When attacking a Gang, you have a chance to receive Category:Armory items , Cash, and Resources. When you defeat a Cityscape, you gain control of that tile and increase your Resource production rate for as long as you maintain control of the Cityscape. Finally, when you defeat a rival Family you earn valuable Respect points that allow you to move up the ranks in your Family. *'How do I train units I can use to attack?' To train units, you can either click on a Hideout in the Neighborhood or the "Train" button in the main navigation bar. Each kind of troops has a different strength and weakness, so be sure to plan your attacks wisely! (See the Troops page for an overview). *'How do I send out units on an attack?' When you have determined which tile you wish to attack in City View, click the "Attack" button to initiate the attack. Once you have chosen the units you wish to deploy, a March Timer begins. *'What is a March?' A March Timer is located on the right side of your screen and lets you know how long before your troops arrive at the tile you are attacking. Tiles that are further away from your Estate will take more time than a tile that is closer. Players may use Speedups to reduce the time taken to attack a tile. *'How do I know if I've won or lost?' When an attack is over, a Battle Report will be sent to your inbox. Clicking on this Report will tell you if you've won or lost, as well as if you have lost any units or gained any items. *'How do I attack a member of a rival Family?' To attack a member of a rival Family, first you must find their tile in the City View. The cities of other players are marked by their Family Crest, so be sure to pay attention to what Crest you are attacking. Once you have decided which Family to attack, click the "Attack" button and begin deploying your units. *'What can I do to defend myself from the attack of another player?' Just as you can attack another player, another player can also attack you! In order to defend yourself in the case of an attack, it's a good idea to have units stationed in your Estate that will fight against the attacking forces. Training Defensive Troops will also aid in your defense, and you can learn more about them in Quick Guide: Units. Category:Main Category:Tips